


[盾冬]三天

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 瓦坎达日常，全年龄。这篇是给 @江山☄Lu〰 的盾冬本《淌火》写的G文。目前还有少量余本，欢迎关注。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361716
Kudos: 7





	[盾冬]三天

被眼睛的疼痛从睡梦中折磨醒，Steve挣扎着直起身，发现屋子里一片漆黑。他摸索着打开床头夜灯，却发现眼前依旧被驱散不开的黑色浓雾遮蔽，一切混沌不堪。不得已，他轻轻推了下身边的Buck，告诉对方自己眼睛疼得要命。

事实上，这发生在今天早上七点多。  
暖黄色晨曦早已飘进木窗，将花格阴影映照在栗色的床沿和胡桃木地板上。而Bucky正微微蜷缩在Steve的臂窩和灰白色羊毛毯里，吐着浅浅鼻息。

从小到大，Steve对伤痛的忍耐力总是超出Bucky的认知。即使浑身布满严重淤青和擦不净的血迹，他总是倔强地说没事。最初，Bucky会觉得他是在自己面前幼稚逞强。而多年后闲聊起来，他才知道对方更多的是不想让自己担心。注射血清成为超级英雄后，战伤变成常态，伤痛数倍以往，Steve却反而从此没了任何抱怨。没事这个词更变成了一种矫揉造作的多余。而现在，他的眼皮严重红肿。Bucky无法想象，是多么极端的疼痛会迫使Steve叫醒自己，情况显然非常糟糕。

“Shuri，怎么样？”Bucky第一时间联系了世界上最好的神经学专家。  
“暂时性失明。”女科学家的结论下得简单而干脆。  
“失明！？”他们不假思索地同时叫出了声。两位超级战士显然都没预期到这点。在来医疗室的路上，Steve还笑着安慰Bucky，说一定只是些皮外伤导致睁不开眼睑而已。  
“强光和高能辐射导致暂时性失明。万幸的是，视觉神经系统并未检测到永久性损伤。”Shuri将细长的银色检查杆移动到一旁，尝试着用简单易懂的语句解释状况，缓解两人的焦虑。  
Steve从白色检查床上坐起来，这才回忆起昨天护送一批振金时，敌方的爆炸物伴随着异常紫色闪光。他微微拍了拍Bucky放在自己手上的掌背，示意对方别紧张。  
“眼睑有些灼伤，我会给你些缓解疼痛的敷药，得麻烦Bucky每天给你换一次。普通人大概率会当场失明，你的情况还不错。三天左右就能恢复了，主要还是靠超强的自愈力。”

“三天就可以了？”  
在Shuri看来，Bucky紧锁的眉头比马里亚纳海沟还要深。如果Steve能见到，大概会为自己的不小心内疚致死。“相信专家！”她用手指点了点自己的脑袋，“我可是处理过比这个难度高出百万倍的问题。”  
“我会转告哥哥。别想太多，回家好好休息。”Shuri低头在平板电脑上做些记录。悄然无声的环境让她察觉到紧张程度毫无改善。她抬起头给Bucky一个安抚微笑，“我向你保证，很快你就又能看到Steve迷人的蓝眼睛了。”  
眼睛被白色纱布层层覆盖，体格强壮的金发战士等待着自己最信任的人伸手援助。现在，他连走出检查室的门都需要帮助。别说盾牌，仅凭自己连汤勺都找不到。这可能是除了在小巷子里独自面对威胁以来，Steve最束手无措的一次。好在和那时一样，Bucky总在身旁。  
白色瓷盘轻轻放在桌面，身边的栗色木质餐椅微微拖动。这些平日里从未在意的小噪音，此刻意外悦耳，让人安心。餐桌上的陶黄色花瓶里应该还插着紫色鸢尾花，那是瓦坎达的孩子们每隔两三天就会给Bucky带来的礼物。从冷冻仓出来后，也许脑部手术的恢复期，Bucky话不算特别多，热情这个词更暂时与他无缘，但是孩子们就是爱粘着他。即使打断了好几次Steve的“好事”，被生气的狮子轰出院子，他们始终改不掉趴在窗子上咧嘴大笑地呼喊白狼名字的坏毛病。

“张开嘴！”半勺鸡蛋被递到Steve嘴唇边。Bucky应该穿着那件红色长衫，一定全神贯注地看着自己。这种瞬间，其实也不算坏。  
“听说Steve失明了！”火箭的叫喊声比巨大撞门声更早闯入房间，彻底打破了安宁。  
“快来看看！是哪位超级英雄正惨兮兮地趟在床上痛苦呻吟？”他跳上了餐桌，在Steve面前张牙舞爪地吐舌头做着鬼脸。  
“虽然暂时看不见，但是根据声音我还是知道你大概在哪。”Steve用玩笑语气提醒他别太得意忘形。  
“没意思！还以为能看到曾经的美国队长左脚踩右脚，再撞上桌角！我可以嘲笑一整年。顺便还……”他悻然眯着眼睛，扭头瞄起振金手臂。  
Bucky立刻摇了摇手指，“想都别想。”他拎住在餐桌上捣乱小动物的脖子，丢给了刚刚进门的Sam。  
"听说Steve失明了！”Sam一边措手不及地接住几乎是飞过来的火箭，一手放下了Shuri坚持要他带来的一束白色小雏菊。  
Nat则放下了草莓蛋糕，“Steve，听说你失明了？！”  
“饶了我吧！请别再一遍遍重复好吗？”Steve笑着抱怨起来，“你们是不是想着用卫星通信，调到最大功率，向全宇宙都播报一下？”  
“看来你状态不错。”Nat一边解开棕色缎带包装，一边微笑起来。  
“除了一瞬间变了Bucky的负担，其他都很好。”  
“别这么说，Steve。”Bucky的声音既轻又温柔。他切开蛋糕，并给每个人递上餐盘。  
“如果真有这种全宇宙通报，”Sam吐了吐舌头，用手指在两位主人间晃了晃，“我觉得会被他们以公谋私，当远程通话器对喊。”  
“喊什么？”火箭将头从奶油里探出来，满脸疑惑。  
“即使我一无所用，我还有Bucky！”Nat拿起一块蛋糕，夸张地转着语调，“也许，Steve会说得更露骨。毕竟面对伤口流血不止的我，他满脑袋想的全是Bucky。我的心当时真是伤透了！”  
“求你们饶了我吧！”Bucky终于打断了他们的吵闹对话。如果Steve能看见，他会发现Bucky的耳根有点红，“Nat，我再次向你道歉。”  
“老朋友，放宽心。”红发美女挑着眉，笑着耸了耸肩，“开玩笑而已。”  
“这蛋糕真是太好吃了！”火箭在Steve面前挥舞着叉子。Bucky总担心他会不小心刺到Steve，便把精力旺盛的小动物重新拖拽回了Sam身边。  
“把Steve弄瞎我就能天天吃到了吗?”他舔着满手奶油，口无遮拦。  
“别乱说！”Sam看了眼Bucky，慌忙咋了下舌。  
“Steve！需要眼睛我可以送你！Thor，那个大个子，你们都认识的。我送的，他喜欢极了！不信你们问问！”  
“不过……”他鼓着腮帮嚼起草莓，又狂拍起大腿，“他不知道我是从哪里拿出来的！哈哈哈！”  
“你这么吵闹，哪像是来看望病人的！”Sam真有点担心他再这么说下去会被Bucky踢出门。毕竟没人比他更知道，Bucky黑脸会多可怕。  
“Sam，刚刚在门口你明明还说，Bucky会呜呜呜地整晚哭红眼睛！我们说不定要看望两个失明老人！”  
“我哪有说了？快闭嘴吧你！而且Bucky眼睛是真得红了！”  
“Buck？”Steve立刻担忧地询问起来。  
“别听他们乱说！我只是没睡好而已。”Bucky慢慢摊开Steve手掌，把一杯水放在他的手心，“再胡说八道，信不信我一胳膊把你们俩都从窗子抡出去，再射穿脑袋，让你俩永远闭上嘴！”  
“别让Sam的臭脸和脏血弄脏了我的胳膊！”浣熊阻止起来，尽管理由不太合逻辑。  
“小兔子！你最好先得掂量下谁才是世界上最好的枪支专家！”  
Nat拖着下巴，看着正互相扯着头发的俩人，“这么一说，我倒是点期待Bucky和火箭的射击比赛。”  
“结果根本不用猜，”Steve笑着，“没有人会比Bucky更棒。”  
大概是知道Steve看不到，Nat觉得自己的白眼一定翻得相当放肆。

吃完蛋糕，长不大的男人们又闲扯了会布防和运送振金的事。当屋前的湖面闪现第一缕橙色夕晖时，他们终于挥手告别。  
“感觉怎么样？”在突然冷清下来的环境里，Bucky缓慢收拾着餐桌。  
“已经比昨晚好多了。”  
“是真好多了，还是又在骗我？”  
“Buck，你知道我不会骗你。”  
“好吧。”对方还是像从前一样。Bucky叹了口气，起身转向厨房。Steve立刻下意识地抓住了他的衣角，停留了几秒又缩了回去。  
“我只是去处理下垃圾，再倒两杯咖啡。”  
他拍了拍对方手背，小心安抚。失明让勇往无敌的强壮男人不经意间示弱起来。这只属于自己的小小示弱，让Bucky有些小小得意。毕竟全世界，不对，是全宇宙，除了自己还会有谁见过曾经的美国队长示弱呢？

“我就在你身边。Shuri已经彻底解决了大脑里的麻烦。所以，我哪都不会去。”  
Steve缩了下身子，让他的坐姿变得有些像乖乖听老师训话的小男孩。  
“他们真得很吵。抱歉，让你也没法好好休息。”  
Bucky的嘴角在浅浅微笑，“能这么吵吵闹闹，也挺难得。不是吗？”  
“是啊……”  
闲暇对经历了百年时光的两人而言都太过珍贵，这点现在想来居然还有点讽刺。

没有什么比泡个热水澡更能放松神经。Bucky放了满满一桶水，又用手试了试温度。帮对方脱掉外套时，布料发出窸窸窣窣的声音。摩擦因为失明变得刺耳，手指不经意间的触碰也倍加清晰。Steve沉默着没说话，脖子却已经发红。  
“害什么羞？还有什么我没见过的？”Bucky打趣地嘲弄起来，一边帮对方的手找到浴盆边缘，一手紧紧抓住他另一条胳膊。  
没入水中的瞬间，Steve发出一声舒爽的叹息。Bucky坐在池沿上，双手缓慢搓着对方满头的白色泡沫。Steve的头发又细又软，和视觉印象完全不一样。这点应该也只有Bucky知道。在布鲁克林的时候，Bucky就爱制造任何可能的机会，把手指穿进金发里胡乱地挠一阵。手感软乎乎得像只小狗，Steve更会用小狗般的眼神抱怨地看着自己，却永远不会真生气。  
“有时真羡慕你，几乎没什么疤痕。”他轻轻擦着Steve线条分明的肩背肌肉，忍不住发出声赞叹。即使在深夜，被失控的自己抓得满是伤痕，第二天中午前Steve就一定可以大大方方地跳进屋前的湖水，用一个空翻引起孩子们一片惊叹和崇拜目光。而他在自己身上留下的咬痕，却会让Bucky好几天都得用蓝色披肩，费尽心思地遮遮掩掩。

"Buck，我能摸摸你的手臂吗？”明明知道对方已经摸过很多遍，Bucky还没有拒绝。  
除了些枪伤刀痕，左臂的断裂痕迹留在身体，更在心理，永远都不可能褪去。刚住在一起时，Steve会小心避免提及手臂话题，眼神更满是躲避。这种刻意追求自然的不自然反而让Bucky有些别扭。好在，随着拥抱次数越来越多，Steve会和现在一样偶尔主动要求起来。但这又变成了另一种别扭——Steve会因此陷入自责。  
“这是我的错。如果我当时抓住了你……”  
“别因为眼睛受伤，一闲下来就想些没意义的事。”Bucky掬起些水，冲掉了他耳后的薄薄泡沫，“都过去这么多年，我早习惯了。”  
“我得快点好起来。你需要我。”Steve低头自言自语。  
“Steve，我能保护好我自己，不用给我什么承诺。现在拥有的一切我已经很知足。”  
Bucky在浴室的雾气里，给了对方一个湿乎乎的吻。  
尽管“伤员”再三强调自己能行，Bucky还是坚持帮他擦干了身体，又换上衣服。感谢瓦坎达的科技，新手臂的触感分明而清晰，简直和真实的右手一模一样。他能感觉得Steve每一寸肌肤的紧致触感和让人忘却冰冷的温热。只可惜，对方感觉到的始终还是冰冷的金属体。  
“它是我身体的一部分。现在要是没了，我反倒不习惯。”Bucky再次拍掉了Steve在自己义肢上打着圈圈的手指和黏在自己腰上的手臂。  
“孩子们都觉得它酷毙了！”他有点庆幸对方此刻看不见自己的勉强微笑。  
爱骗对方绝对不是Steve的专属，原来自己也没好到哪里去。

第二天一早，Bucky迅速换上了深蓝色制服，利索地整理起胸前的黑色枪带。  
“Sam会和我一起去。顺利的话，晚饭前就回来了。”瓦坎达最近在重新调整布防。如果不是严重的人手不足，T'Challa绝不会在明知Steve有恙的情况下，请自己帮忙护送一批振金。Bucky担心Steve，但也没法回绝殿下的诚恳请求。除了帮忙训练皇家护卫队，他也想多做些事情。毕竟这里已经是他们的家了。  
“我不在的几个小时，Dora女士会负责照顾你。”他转脸向国王特意指派的保姆微笑示意。  
“早上好，Rogers先生。”  
“Dora，你好。”Steve朝声音方向低头问好，“麻烦你了。”  
“一定注意安全！有空的话，最好能和我通话。小心强光，特别是紫色那种，别和我一样。当时，我……”Steve摸着Bucky的肩章，滔滔不绝起来。  
Bucky大笑出声，“你这口气怎么像是送丈夫出门远征，打好几年漫长战争的妻子？”  
Steve这才意识到，每次自己离开，对方总是用微笑和拥抱告别，很少说话。Bucky总抱怨自己对伤痛太过隐忍，但其实在某些方面，他的隐忍程度才是大大超乎常人。他太过乐于自己承担一切了。  
"你应该没忘，我也是名战士。我杀过的人可能比你还多。除了你，没人能让我低头。”他扎起头发，快速盘成一个髻，“还有什么要嘱咐的吗？Steve小姐？”  
Steve想了想，“别欺负Sam。”  
Bucky愣了一秒后，俩人都大笑起来。  
没有Bucky在的房间，与其说是安静，不如说显得非常冷清。风吹过屋前，摩擦着窗帘，带来露水青草的香气。味道和桌子上的白色小雏菊混在一起，有些像Bucky和自己说话时的温柔语气。  
“不知道任务顺不顺利？” 远远飘来孩子们在湖里的戏水吵闹，Steve轻声嘀咕了一句。  
“Rogers先生，”Dora抱着洗衣篓正巧经过，”Barnes先生才刚走不到一个小时。昆式说不定还没起飞呢。”  
时间原来也可以变得这么慢。

自己不抱怨伤痛，并不意味着对疼痛麻木。恰恰相反，血清让愈合能力较常人高，但也同样强化了神经敏感度，痛感成倍增长。子弹穿透肌肤，在体内翻滚，爆炸形成空腔有多疼？伤口愈合时的刺痒又多折磨睡眠？Steve其实比常人更有体会。只是，超级英雄没资格透露半点疲倦和抱怨。除了Bucky，这点早被所有人忽略。只有在Bucky面前，自己才能褪去光环，做回些有血有肉的普通人。

他担忧自己承受过的伤出现在Bucky身上。他知道爱人是世界上最好的武器专家、白刃大师，甚至能将自己掀翻在地，但脑袋里就是无法停止严重的被害妄想，身体更是坐立不安。因为意外受伤，Bucky才不得不代为出任务。一道枪口、一抹擦伤，或只是一个刀痕，Steve都觉得责任全在自己，就如同当年没有抓住他的手一样，后悔不已。  
失明让超级英雄束手无策，让人掩藏不住最深层的脆弱和绝望的挫败感。担忧变成害怕，在阳光正好的白日家中，Steve陷入了想象的黑色深渊。难道整整一天都要在这种惴惴不安中度过？口中的咖啡因煎熬越发苦涩。  
“一切都很顺利。我说过很快就回来。”傍晚时，Bucky的声音从门口传来。  
瞬间，有种暖暖的光就照在了Steve身上。他顿觉头脑沉静，浑身放松。Bucky则在对方勒得太紧的手臂里，轻轻摸着他的背，安慰对方。  
“以后我该尽量留在瓦坎达，少出任务。”Steve拥抱着他，喃喃自语。  
“什么？”Bucky有点迷惑，这和自己预想的见面问候不太一样。  
“让你一个人等我回来有多难熬，我是明白了……”  
Bucky拍了拍Steve厚实的肩背，推开对方笑起来，“我其实一直在想……当我们在七十年后重逢，该如何向你解释，在爱上你的同时，我的恐惧也无边无际。但是现在，好像你自己已经明白了。”  
“我可是美国队长！你不用担心！”  
“是前美国队长！”Bucky用手指戳了下对方的脑门，“答应我，Steve。以后我们都不要再嘴硬了。”  
对方点了点头。

第三天，Steve醒得很早。也许是因为昨天Bucky出任务，天际发白后他就有些睡不着。冰凉感让他瞬间就确定对方在自己身边，他这才安下心。  
换敷料时，眼睛的红肿情况明显消退，Bucky一直悬着的心也终于放低了些许。电视新闻从客厅传来，杂乱而吵闹。从当红歌星丢了只狗，到股市再创造新高。外面世界的一切似乎都和瓦坎达无关，更和他们俩无关。但当那个协议的签署国数量继续增加的消息被播报出来时，Steve低低垂下头皱着眉，面朝床面发着呆。Bucky立刻起身关上了电视。  
“会很无聊吧，我去拿本书读给你听。”随着木质楼梯的嘎吱响声，Bucky很快坐了回来。早晨有些凉，他把轻轻毯子披在对方身上。  
“这本叫Frederick，小田鼠阿佛。”  
Steve嘟嘴皱起鼻尖，眉头的皱纹写满着“听上去……好像有点不太适合我” 。  
Bucky忍不住笑起来，“瓦坎达的孩子们总爱缠着我。我一点都不擅长讲故事，但这本读的次数最多，你就忍耐下安静听吧。”  
只要是Bucky的声音，故事怎么会不好听？  
“冬天要来了，小田鼠们从早到晚忙碌着收集过冬食物。只有阿佛例外。大家都问他，‘阿佛，你为什么不干活儿？’”  
“因为阿福生病了？看不见？”  
“小田鼠Stevie，别插嘴！乖乖听着！”Bucky憋着笑，“阿佛说他要采集阳光、颜色和词语。因为冬天漫长而寒冷，他们会躲在洞穴里把话都说完。”  
“我也应该收集些词语。不然我很快就要把赞美的词说光了。比如……”  
“比如什么？”  
“比如，你真好，又温柔又强悍……非常非常完美之类的。”  
“Steve，你的赞美水平还比不上一只田鼠！”Bucky笑着抱怨起来，“听听诗人阿佛是怎么说的，‘谁让四叶幸运草在六月里生长 。谁熄灭了阳光？谁又把月儿点亮？ ……想想多幸运，一年四季刚刚好。一个也不多，一个也不少！’”  
跟着Bucky的声音，Steve想象着阿佛口中开着红色罂粟花的金色麦田，想必和瓦坎达的秋天一样美。他向前抬起手，而Bucky立刻心领神会地握住，轻轻放在了自己脸颊上。 

“有Buck在身边真得刚刚好。”  
Bucky眼角弯弯的，“你是布鲁克林的愣头小子，而我是个跟着傻小子的傻瓜。我们俩都是笨蛋，所以确实挺好。”  
“相遇时，我们都是白纸，慢慢就折成了一封旧情书。”  
Bucky合上书，“现在变成儿童读物了。”  
两人都大笑起来。  
“一个人呆在瓦坎达的时候，我常常会回忆起很多过去的事情。得谢谢Shuri帮我把所有记忆都完整保留了下来。”Bucky望向阳光正好的窗外，“好的，坏的，痛苦的，悲伤的。幸运的是，似乎只要和你有关的记忆，最后的结局总会变好。”  
他亲吻了下Steve的掌心，“也不知道从哪里来的自信，我总觉得未来也会如此，只会会更好。”  
屋外有虫鸣有鸟啼，有清风有花香，但Steve觉得都不如Bucky的吻温柔。

“真希望我们能这样一直安静地待着。当我看不见时，才发现只属于彼此的时光有多难得。不会被绚烂景色分心，不会被纷繁世界分神。我可以一直全神贯注听着你的声音，就好像，你终于变成了我的全世界。”  
“等我好了，就去看星星吧。”  
“怎么突然说起这个？”Bucky都快忘记这个承诺到底是什么时候的事情了。

“时间对于我们，真是既残忍又慷慨。有时候它很快，快到一睁眼，我都已经浪费了几十年。有时又很慢，慢到让我有种错觉——以为一切总会来得及，不用慌，慢慢来。但当这次眼睛看不见时，我才发现时间更可以戛然而止。即使是我，也会有束手无策的时候。所有承诺都该早些兑现。别等到，万一有一天来不及……谁知道未来会怎么样呢？我只想把未来的时间多花费些在你身上。”

“你也是诗人。小田鼠Stevie。”Bucky轻轻低下了头。  
“除了给你画画，我还可以为你写一辈子的诗。说不定写得比阿佛还要好！”  
Bucky小心翼翼地在Steve的眼皮上留下又一个吻。他抿着微笑起来，笑得比以往任何时候都安心和平静。如果Steve能看到，一定会觉得很美。

“完美无缺！可以睁开眼睛了！” Steve的恢复状况比预期更快，Shuri的语气里全是满意。  
“你好啊！小田鼠Stevie！”一睁眼，Steve就看见Bucky正对着自己甜甜地笑。还有什么比这更完美无缺？  
“田鼠？” Shuri小声嘀咕，低头做着医疗记录，“两个老幼稚鬼……”  
他们相视笑起来，比夏季青草尖上飞过的风更清爽，比冬季里火炉边的诗更温暖。  
每天睁开眼，Buck和阳光都在。  
一个也不多，一个也不少。  
这便是Steve想要的所有未来。

END


End file.
